When You're All Alone, Call
by AngelsWithOutWingsFly
Summary: The boys and girl are going to defeat Staypuft after a while of capturing ghosts in a different series of events followin up on Dana's case, Trinity Murphy from Alabama, US has created the Ghostbusters and some things will be diff. Slimer will be loads of help and maybe Tri and Peter will be together. P.S This story has nothing to do with my last GB series. - AngelsWithOutWingsFly
1. Dr Murphy

**Hi. This has nothing to do with my other Ghostbusters fic, so don't be alarmed! You should read my other fic though, it's superb. My new O.C is Trinity Murphy that's all I own + her family! If you want to be mentioned or added to my fic, PM me. I own nothing of the Ghostbusters franchise except my O.C and her family, Peace! ㈴6**

* * *

><p>Trinity woke up one morning to the sun blazing in her eyes, she was happy today because her friends and her might get promoted this week.<p>

Her friends are an unusual bunch- a pack of boys to be precise, no offence to ALL boys, just her own friends that are boys- they include; Egon, Peter, and Ray.

Trinity is very fond of Ray, but has a small crush on Peter who doesn't understand at all what love is.

Trinity gets out of bed and gets ready for work, she is a doctor; specialized in paranormal activity and psychology, she had PhDs in engineering, physiology, psychology, and parapsychology. She has one Master's Degree in auto- mechanics because she has a wild passion for cars and old trucks.

She gets in the bathroom and studies her eyes, she will be putting on heavy loads of make up that day because Dean Yager will be coming to the university and

she wants to make a good impression towards him. Trinity straightens her purple (dyed) hair that morning and throws on her best clothes to go to work.

An hour of doing that, her phone rings.

She rushes towards the old dial phone and answers dreadfully, "hello?" She greets.

"It's Egon, can you pick us up?" He asks politely as can be. "Fine." Trinity sighs. "Thanks, remember, look present-" She hung up before Egon could finish his sentence.

"-able." She finished for him even though no one could hear her except for her grandmother. Yes, she let her grandma move in after her home was flooded in New Orleans (pray for that state.) She lost almost everything- okay everything-.

Her grandma is Sally Murphy and she still has her valuables like; her wedding photos, her money, her purse full of money, and her will. Trinity's grandpa was in the war, he later died of lung cancer due to the amount of gun smoke during the war.

Sally hopes one day that her granddaughter makes something out of her life, like one day she gave advice to Trin that she should own a Car Dealership or maybe create one of her own in the future.

"Grandma!" She yelled in a yawn as she entered her Grandma's room. "Yes, Tri?" Her grandma answers. People sometimes call her 'Tri' because her lucky number is three.

"I'm going to see my friends." She announces, grabs her car keys and heads off. Trinity drives a 57 Bel Air, she restored it but kept the original parts of course, these cars are rare to find these days.

When she got to Egon's house, she found Peter and Ray there smoking. Trinity was craving a cigar or a cigar pipe to smoke on right now.

Peter must've seen that desperation in her face so he offered kindly, "Tri, would you like one?" He asked her. "Obviously." She huffed and Ray looked up, concerned for her state of mental health and worried if she's getting mabye TOO caught up in her work.

"Why, here you go." Ray handed her a cigar and she lit the cigar gracefully and then stuck it firmly in her mouth. She coughed as she took a puff from it. "So, is everyone ready for Deab Yager today?" She asked, trying to hide her nervousness.

"Yep." answered Egon. "Sure." Answered Peter. "Oh, yeah." Replied Ray with a confident smile. "Well, let's go." Trinity made her way to the door, taking off her leather jacket since the Earth was spinning on it's axis towards the beginning of July.

"Wait. Are you ready?" Peter asked. "Totes." She answered him and gave him a peck on the cheek. Peter turned beet red and quickly went out the door, he never thought she was serious about having a crush on him that badly.

The foursome go into Trinity's Bel Air and buckle their seatbelts as Trinity blasts her music so loud it gives off a vibration in the floor they can feel in their feet. She orders everyone to open their windows to 'air out the car' but she's literally just showing off her music and how loud it was.

The group was listening to 'Cold As Ice' by: Foreigner and Trinity was singing along and then Peter joined when the song changed to 'Carry On Wayward Son' by: Kansas.

"Don't you cry no more!" He sung sweetly. This continued for about another 5 minutes until the song ended and Trinity parked the car in her usual spot by the university. They regarded Dean Yager's SUV and rushed into the university before he could come.

My hey were setting up a lesson for Peter's class he usually teaches to his students with some assistance from Trinity and shuffled a deck of cards with shapes on them for the students who volunteered into his separate class studies. This time Trinity would be the one who holds the cards up to see if they guessed correctly and if they didn't, Trinity gets to buzz them with a buzzer while Peter records the product down and if the negative minds think differently.

A little later, one of the students, a girl named 'Jennifer' walked in, holding her spring jacket in her folded arms and sat down when Trinity gestured her to sit. "Hey." She dragged her word. "Where's Brian?" She asked Jennifer, expecting an resonable answer, since Brian was late. Today, since Peter, Ray, and Egon were at the meeting they never explained what it was about, they asked Trinity o teach and make sure the students were behaving themselves but that wasn't hard since there were only two.

She also decided to mess with Brian since he was late and Peter wasn't there to supervise.

"He's down the hall." She replied nicely. "Well... I'm just going to give him a 'fair' warning and hopefuly he'll clue in." Trinity chuckles as Brian charges through the door, she quickly notices that he's chewing gum, which is a teacher's no no; but she lets him off the hook.

"You're late, Brian." Trinity calls on him. "Dr. Venkman wouldn't say anything about my absence." "Well. I'm not Dr. Venkman, aren't I, I'm Dr. Murphy. Anyways, Brian I'll hook you guys up to the machines and we'll soon begin my testing. Dr. Venkman might show up at the end of class to gather the results." Trinity explains as she hooks them up to the shocking machine.


	2. ESP Testing & Librarian's Interview

**Hi. Can someone give me a link to the GB script? The one I usually use won't let me copy the words for my Iphone. Please? Thanks! FanGirlFanGirlOnTheCeiling gave me my first review! I am so grateful for her (Or him) Yes, I used Carry On Wayward Son because I luv the song! Read and Review.**

The testing was beginning shortly, Ray and Egon should be back any moment after Peter and Dean Yager meet alone and talk about his weaknesses and strengths as a University Proffesor and his career stats.

Trinity picked the first card on the top of the deck and holds it so the volunteers can't see what shape it is. "Alright, what is it?" She asks, leaning back in her chair and glances at Brian.

"A square?" He answers, nervously. Trinity glances quickly at the card in her hand, as if she was checking the student's answers; which she is basically doing. "Wrong." She shakes her head and leans forward to reach the switch for the buzzer and shocks the student.

Jennifer shoots a worried look at her class mate. "What is this one?" Trinity places the invalid card onto the desk and holds up a new one. "A star?" Jennifer says with confidence, bit looks at Trinity nervously. "Correct." She revives her of her relief.

It actually wasn't, the card she had in her hand was a square, and the first card was a circle. "Next." Trinity said with a frown and jerked her head at Brian. "Guess, think hard." She gave him dull advice. "Couple of wavy lines." He answered. "Nope." Trinity shook her head again in dissapointment.

If he had said 'A few wavy lines' then he would've been correct. So she took the pleasure of shocking a troubled Sophomore. No, but he was really trouble. Trinity was delighted when she picked a card with a star on it and turned her body towards Jennfer.

"What is it?" She asked the rehtorical question. "Is it a star?" She answered in a form of a question. "You're right, it is a star!" Trinity exclaimed, looking quickly at the card which was actually a Star. "You can't see through these can you?" She asked the students, Brian leaned in, trying to see if you can actually see the shapes from the other side of the card.

"You're not cheating me are you?" She asked, studying the card herself.

"No, they're just coming to me." Jennifer reassured the hectic Tri. "You must be psychic." She complemented Jennifer, in psychology that is a nice trait to have sometimes, in this case it is a golden one.

"Do you think I have it, Dr. Murphy?" She asks the Professor. "Uh, you're no fluke." She stares after Brian who fled the room angrily. Just then, Peter, and Ray came into the room but no Egon, where's Egon?

"We have a break through!" Ray shouted and Peter got distracted by Jennifer, who seemed to be daydreaming. "What, what?!" Trinity asked a question in a question. "There's been a mass disturbance at the Weaver Hall! At 2 PM, thousands of people witnessed a free floating torso!" "It scared the socks off of some poor librarian and blew books off of shelves and papers into the air." Ray explained while getting his cam recorder ready to tape the live action (but dead still.)

"Great! Can you come back hour, hout and a half so I can continue this lesson and make more big bucks?" Trinity asks, hoping he wouldn't notice the missing Brian from the chair. "No, I'm sorry, Trinity but you're coming on this one, Egon took PKE serveliance sweeps in the library and he said that the meter went off the top of the needle!" Ray exclaimed, getting a tape recorder for Trinity to hold and record any sounds of topic.

"Sorry, Jennfer I must go to my faith of death now, you may go home early." Trinity says casualliy.

* * *

><p>The boys and Trinity make their way to the library, Trinity refused to drive them such a short distance because she is trying to save up her money for a nice vacation for the summer.<p>

They enter the library with full enthusiasm and sneak up on Egon. "Ooooooh. Ooooooh." Peter mimics a ghostly sound and waves the book that is on top of the table Egon's currently studying for paranormal activities.

Suddenly, Peter whips the book on the table with a loud bang, disturbing some people at the library who are trying to study. "Oh, you're here." Egon takes out his earphones and quickly gets up, gathering his bearings.

"What did you find?" Peter asked, mocking him. "There is something here, definately something."

"Egon, this reminds me the time you tried to drill a hole through your head." Perer remarks. "It was a pity it didn't work." Trinity chuckled. "It would've worked if you hadnt've stopped me." Egon fires back.

"Hi." The head librarian creeps up on them suddenly from behind, making everyone jump a little.

"Hope we can take care of this quickly and quietly." He pursuits them to the librarian. "We don't even know what you have yet." Peter snarls at the man. "Take a chill pill." Trinity says, not really at peace with herself.

The Head Librarian looks quite nervous at them all as they approach Alice, the librarian. The boys and Trinity introduce themselves and Peter starts the interrogation.

* * *

><p>A paramedic arrives to treat Alice for shock after seeing the spirit. "I don't remember seeing any legs, but it definatley had arms because it reached for me."<p>

"Arms?! Great! I can't wait to get a look at this thing!" Ray jumped with joy (not literally) but there was still the excitement that washed over him, which annoyed Trinity. "Alright, Miss. Have you or has any member of your family ever been diagnosed schizophrenic or mentally incomptent?" Peter asked Scientifically.

"Well. My uncle thought he was St. Jerome." Alice answered, Trinity nodded when Peter gave her a short look of in need of a guideline.

"I'll call that a big "yes"" Trinity concluded and was given another set of questions to ask her.

"Do you yourself habitually use drugs, stimulants, or alcohol?" Trinity asked as chill as she could. "No." Alice seemed to be intrigued by her harmful question as if that was support to be a threat. "I thought not." "And one last thing, are you currently menstrauting?"

Alice was flabbergasted, speechless, so the head librarian stepped in, "what's that got to do with it?" He asked, as shocked as she.

"Back off, man! I'm a scientist!" Trinity snaps.


	3. Trinity's New Friend, Lex

**Hey, so still no script and I'm doing pretty good by myself here, so I won't use the copy and paste thing and I will skim through the script if necessary. I would like to do a random shout out to: Villains'BadGirl and FanGirlFanGirlOnTheCeiling. They're starting to film GB3 in January! Woooh! Bill is gon' be in it:) Enjoy, **

The gang goes downstairs to the basement where the strange occurrence occured. Trinity got the job of filming the crew with a coloured camera and Ray had the job of filming it in black & white, although Trinity still had to record sound with her tape recorder.

They pass by the drawers that were forcefully pulled open, they saw lots of slips for the library that came out of the drawers during the disturbance. "Look at all this telepathy mess!" (I know that is the wrong line.) "Looks like a tornado hit." Trinity complains as if she was filming a comedy episode of her own show.

"Venkman! Get A sample." Egon orders Peter. "Somebody blows their nose and you want to keep it?"

"I'd like to analyze it when we get back." Egon explains as Peter struggled to maintain the goop into the tiny container Ray gave him as Trinity and Ray film the idiocy.

"Yuck!" Exclaimed Peter. Trinity giggled, she thought this was funny. Then he got some of the Ecto Plasma onto his hand and he tried wiping the substance off by skimming his hand across the bookshelf, resulting some paper getting stuck to his shoes. "Come on, this way!" Ray orders him so he can see the spriit. Trinity by passes Peter as he struggled to get the sample.

When they turn the corridor, Peter gives Egon the container, "here's your mucus." Egon takes the container from his hand sharpily. Just then, the bookshelf behind them toppled forward and they all jump a little.

Trinity is scared shitless, Peter looks as if this happened all the time to him. "Ever happen to you before?" He asked Ray and Trin. They both answer with a shale of their head. They continue following Egon who had a very hot trail on his PKE meter.

They come across something very unusual, a stack of books stacked to almost the height of the ceiling.

"Very strange." Egon commented. "No human beings can stack books like this." Ray agreed. "This can be very useful evidence of spiritual worlds." Trinity laughed about it because she believed no thing until she saw it.

The four examined it a while then moved onto where the PKE was telling Egon to go.

"It's here." Ray gasped as he saw the free floating torso. "Oh my god." Trinity made sure to get everything on tape. "So. What do we do?" Peter asked after seconds of standing there awkwardly. "What do we do?" Trinity repeated. After no reply, Ray looked back at the two and then Peter got fed up, "come one Franscene," "come on."

Peter dragged everyone in a corner with bookshelves that were near the spirits but as well far away from it jut in case. "What is your plan?" Peter asked. "I don't know, what do you think, Egon?" Ray tried to get Egon to speak up because he is well known as the brains of the group.

Egon took out his little note taker that came with a calculator, Peter instantly got irritated and took the opportunity to maybe impress Trinity with his Karate skills and smacked the tiny instrument out of his hold.

"Stop that!" He yelled a command shortly afterwards.

"Maybe we should just go up to it." Trinity suggested with an absent minded shrug.

"I know, someone should try to make contact with it, talk to it." Ray suggest after a period of silence. Everyone gave a sideways glance at Trinity. She rolled her eyes back in anticipation. "Oh no." She groaned as she stopped the recording camera that caught the previous reactions. Trinity walks slowly towards the spirit whom was reading a real book.

She cleared her throat, playing her monologue over and over again in her head. "Hello there, I'm Trinity. I'm from Alabama. Where are you from, originally?" She asked the library ghost.

The spirit turned around at her as Ray continued taking pictures like mad. All you could get out of the spirit was, "shhhhhh!" Trin stepped backwards to the group and filled them in.

"Okay. Usual stuff isn't working." She announces.

Just then, an idea popped up in Ray's head. "I've got an idea, I know exactly what to do." He told them and the group was excited as ever. They snuck out of the bookshelves and walked slowly towards the spirit, with a hushed tone Ray ordered them, "stay close together. Be quiet." They did as he told them to with extra caution.

Once they got half way close, Ray shouted, "get her!"

The spirit turned around once more and roared, they all got scared out of their socks and ran upstairs carefully holding their equipment. The Head Librarian ran after them outside the library, "did you see it?" He asked.

"We'll get back to you on that one." Peter shouted back.

* * *

><p>The group heads to the entrance of the Colombia University, Trinity made a new friend while she was grabbing a flask and a pack of ciggies for the boys, her name is Lex. Or Lexie. They have some things in common, Lex insisted she meets those friends of Tri and she agrees she could.<p>

"Hey." Trinity shoves the flasks into Peter's hands as Lex hides behind her. "Hi." Ray and Peter say in unison. "Who's that?" Peter sees Lex immediately. "My new friend, Lex." She tells them. "Hi." Says Lex.

"We're professors at this university here." Ray gestures to it.

**I'm so sorry for how short this chapter turned out to be. FanGirlFanGirlOnTbeCeiling wanted to be added to my GB Fic, so as I promise I did! Hope you're liking this so far. Yesh, Trin's hair is purple!**


	4. Ghostbusters In Business

**Sorry I haven't updated earlier today, I had a busy day! Wooh! I'm going to skip to the part where Ray comes in with Ecto-1 KK?**

Ray drove Ecto-1 to the garage bay, Trinity and Peter were showing Lex around and how to get stuff done properly. The three were conversating about what kind of ghosts they were about to encounter in their lives.

Ray got out of the Ecto-1 as the three came out of garage bay to study the old hearse, out of shock, Trinity fainted in Peter's arms.

"Are you okay?" Asked Lex. "Just wanted to know something." Replied she. "What?" Peter and Lex looked at her puzzled. "If Peter had abs." Trinity laughed and straightened herself up as Ray approached them.

"Let me guess. It needs work?" Trinity asked right off the bat. "Unfortunately, yes." Said Ray.

"Needs break pads, transmission, muffler, a new muffler ring, steering box, and maybe new breaks." Explained he.

"Let's get to work." Trinity smiled and headed into the headquarters.

* * *

><p>The group was working on Ecto-1 when their first customer appeared in the garage bay, unexpectedly. Janine noticed the girl with black curly hair and white colored skin.<p>

"May I help you?" Asked the secretary.

"Yes. Uh, I don't have an appointment; I'd like to speak to someone please." Says the girl, looking around incredulously. The two girls in Peter's office; Lex and Trinity perked up in excitement of the sound of their first customer. Peter jumps over the wooden door thing in excitement to greet her.

Trinity and Lex follow behind him and walk normally towards the customer, not frightening her.

"Hi, there, miss..." Peter was indicating he wanted to know her name. "Barrett, Dana Barrett." Introduced she.

"I'm Trinity and this is Lex." Trinity gestured. "I have a small problem I'd like to talk to somebody." Said Dana.

"Okay come into the office over here." Peter motioned the girls to go into the 'living space' of the headquarters. Egon and Ray shortly joined them and Peter got down to the base of the case.

"I opened the freezer and I heard a voice say 'Zuul' and I saw these flames coming out of a building of some sort and that's what happened and I've haven't been back to my apartment since." Dana explained, while being hooked up to a monitor Egon insisted and was studying the different colors as she tells her story.

"Well, you don't hear that everyday." Peter sighs in disbelief. "Well, it's not everyday you hear about a paranormal activity in a large appliance like that." Snaps Lex at Peter.

"With that attitude, you won't get anywhere in this job." Persuaded Peter. "I've learned that the hard way." Concludes Trinity.

"She's telling the truth- at least she thinks she is." Egon tells the group, forgetting that the light he's wearing is still on and blares it in Peter's eyes as he looks at him. Peter tries to shield the light with his hands and Egon finally shuts it off.

"Why would anyone make up a thing like that?" Dana gets defensive. "Some people like the attention, some people are just crazy." Peter shrugs which concludes the lesson.

"And others are just nut balls and they come off the street." Trinity always liked to describe the word 'crazy' because Peter sucked at it.

"You know, Peter this could be a past life experience intruding the present." Ray is fuming with excitement. "Or even a race memory, stored in the collective concious and I wouldn't rule it out clairvoyance or telepathic contact either." Egon gives the group guidelines.

Trinity laughs hysterically, they all regard her cautiously. "What? I don't believe in any of it. It's like a game of make believe with little kids." Joked Trinity.

Then they relax an let their shoulders sink into the seats. "Why don't I go back with Ms. Barrett's apartment to check her out?" Peter confused his words and made everyone a bit creeped out.

Lex stares at Peter harshly, admiring his stupidity. He returns her state and just realizes what he said and decides to clear it up that nothing's going to happen between Dana and him. "I'll go bak with Ms. Barrett to her apartment to check it out." He said it loud and clear so they all can hear.

Ray nodded and Peter nodded back, obviously embarrassed he goofed up in front of Lex and Trin.


End file.
